1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compact hand-portable vapor dispenser device capable of being carried in an article of luggage, such as an attache case, and which utilizes an ultrasonic vibrator as a vaporizing element to break down water globules into micro particles which are then released into the atmosphere by a jet through an orifice.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various constructions of humidifiers are known, but the majority of these are not hand-portable in the sense that a person can carry the humidifier device in a small article of luggage, such as an attache case, a purse, or tucked away in a conventional luggage. It is common nowadays to heat air conditioned rooms with electric-type heaters and air conditioners. A disadvantage of such units is that they do not release humidity in the air and provide dry heat thereby drying up the air in a room and making it uncomfortable to breathe and hence making it difficult to sleep. It is also known that there are advantages in having a certain degree of humidity in the air for health reasons, particularly to those persons who suffer from breathing disorders.
Small humidifying devices such as vaporizers are known wherein an electrical resistive element is provided in a reservoir filled with water, and wherein the water is boiled and released as steam. However, such elements are still fairly bulky and cannot be conveniently carried in a small article of luggage, such as in an attache case.